


"The Cave" - Commissioned Illustration by Cecilia G.F.

by 88thParallel (CanadaHolm)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/pseuds/88thParallel
Summary: A commissioned digital illustration for Chapter 7 of The Vapor Variant, done by the insanely talentedCecilia G.F.





	"The Cave" - Commissioned Illustration by Cecilia G.F.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vapor Variant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140559) by [88thParallel (CanadaHolm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/pseuds/88thParallel). 



> A commissioned digital illustration for Chapter 7 of The Vapor Variant, done by the insanely talented [Cecilia G.F.](https://cecilia-gf.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Visit Cecilia GF's [ArtStation](https://ceciliagf.artstation.com) and [Tumblr](https://cecilia-gf.tumblr.com) to see more of her incredible work!


End file.
